


When You Were Mine

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When You Were Mine-Lady Antebellum (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	When You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> When You Were Mine-Lady Antebellum (Pandora)

Prowl watches as Bluestreak laughs as he sits with the twins, frown forming on his face as he watches Sideswipe tease the other Praxian. Sunstreaker trails his digits over the other’s doorwings. How could he just let Bluestreak go? 

He thinks over all the time they spent together, growing crystals, staying up late to finish watching the trilogy, playing the strategic games that no one else wanted to play with them. He sips his Energon as Bluestreak pulls both of the twins out of the booth and over to the gaming console. His spark pulses hard as he watches Bluestreak climb onto their laps to lie across them. Bluestreak used to do that with him. 

“Ya alright there, Prowler?” Jazz asks sitting across from him. 

“Yeah, just thinking when Bluestreak was still mine,” Prowl glances away from Bluestreak as the game starts. He sees Jazz glance over. 

“Hurts when they grow up, don’t it?”


End file.
